un chico malo
by angie takagi
Summary: no todo lo que se ve es como parece el interior es lo que cuenta bueno eso es lo que yo aprendí
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, pov

-Happy como llegaste hay, espera ya te saco

Me llamo lucy heartfilia, amo leer y escribir a un que hoy tengo un problema

-gato travieso como llegaste hay, HAPPY!

Estudio en la preparatoria fairy tail tengo 17 años como ya dije hoy tengo una complicación nada más ni nada menos con mi gato happy escapo desde ayer de casa y cuando lo encuentro donde está en un poso en el centro de magnolia

Que como lo encontré sencillo Alves de nya como decirlo solo dice

-happy: AYE

A si es mi gato dice AYE y para emparejar es azul solo le faltan alas y listo

-lucy: como rayos llegaste hay

-happy: AYE, SIR!

Genial solo 10 minutos mirándolo y llovió mierda el poso no se demorara en llenarse

Pero mis ojos no creían lo que veían alguien se lanzó al poso desde el otro cuando me fije bien en una cubeta subía happy lo agarre con delicadeza pero de nuevo me sorprendí al ver a la misma persona salir de aquel poso escalando y saltando me fije bien y era un joven no menor que yo sus ojos color jade y no me lo creía su cabello rosa su ropa estaba como rasgada sospecho por haber saltado a decir verdad me parecía muy guapo pero con un estilo de chico rudo, cuando le iba a agradecer happy me rasguño la cara

-lucy: Kyaaaa!

-happy: AYE

Cuando mire otra vez aquel joven no estaba, solo Salí corriendo por que la lluvia se hacía más fuerte

Al día siguiente:

Rayos me arde la cara

-Levy: lu-chan intentaste darle cariño a happy otras ves

-lucy: noooo! Es solo que cuando lo cargue me rasguño porque se asustó con un rayo

-levy: ok

Cuando y va a responder el sensei Macao llego

Sensei Macao: buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en el aula pase natsu-kun

No sé si me lo imagine pero cuando el sensei dijo el nombre del nuevo compañero tembló pero no termine analizar cuando vi aquel joven de ayer entrando no solo por verlo entrar si no porque todo el curso empezó a sudar frio y con caras de terror pero algo en mi me decía que él no era malo a un que lo parecería

-natsu: un gusto conocerlos (con voz arrogante)

Más de uno pareciera que escuchara a un hijo de un mafioso o hasta un asesino pero como antes a mí no al contrario me pareció una voz tranquila pero firme

-sensei Macao: joven natsu siéntese al lado de la señorita heartfilia (temblando al hablar)

Cuando paso por los puestos de los del salón todos temblaban, cuando tomo asiento me miro con esos ojos jade que a muchos les daba temor pero a mí no como si con la mirada tratara de recordarme tal vez de ayer pero en el fondo de esos ojos trataban de recordar sucesos anteriores a el de ayer no se, cuando acabo sonó el timbre él fue el primero en salir yo estaba decidida a darle las gracias por salvar a happy pero antes de irme vi como muchos susurraban sobre el chico nuevo

-jet: yo escuche que mato a un hombre por mirarlo a los ojos

-doy: yo escuche que escapo de un reformatorio de alta seguridad

Me voltee a mirar a ese par

-lucy: oigan ustedes no pueden juzgar a alguien sin antes conocerlo

Y así me marche yo solo pensaba donde estaría pero al pensarlo debería estar en un lugar donde nadie lo juzgara y sin críticas de los demás

-lucy: la azotea

Y así me dirija al lugar donde avía paz y tranquilidad pero cuando lo vi y trate de acercarme un refresco que llevaba para agradecerle se me callo lo que después me sorprendió fue de inmediato se puso de pie pensé que para irse pero todo lo contrario recogió el refresco y me lo paso muy amablemente

-lucy: tómalo es para ti para agradecerte lo de ayer

-natsu: tú no me temas, no crees que soy malo o al menos aparento eso

En ese instante me pareció escuchar fragilidad y miedo en su voz

-lucy: no creo que seas malo ni te tengo miedo

-natsu: enserio no crees que doy miedo

-lucy: no…tú no das miedo

Su rostro mostro felicidad al escuchar mis palabras

-natsu: gracias, eres la primera en decirme y hablarme sin miedo Asia mi

Estaba sorprendida el chico rudo del parque el mismo del salón tenía un lado amable pero algo me decía que ya lo conocía ya lo avía visto anteriormente quien era el joven que estaba frente a mí? Quien era natsu?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos soy Angie este es el segundo capítulo de un chico malo, cambie el formato de como hablaban los personajes si no les gusta o prefieren el anterior me avisan este capítulo se lo dedico a mi nee-chan shion230, y agradecer a sus reviews me sorprendió que les haya gustado tanto mi primer fic, sin más disfruten el capitulo

Un chico malo capítulo 2

Yo seguía mirando a natsu todavía no me creía que aquel chico fuera así, no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso hasta que el rompió ese incomodo silencio

-gracias por el refresco-dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-de nada, es por salvar a mi gato-mostrando una tímida sonrisa a natsu

-es un gato muy extraño cierto, tu apellido es heartfilia, o me equivoco?-pregunto a la heartfilia

Jajajajaajaja, y no te equivocas con mi apellido, pero dime Lucy-contesto con asco Asia su apellido

Como odiaba ese apellido cada vez que lo escuchaban empezaban los rumores, claro es normal que la hija de una familia multi millonaria vaya a una escuela promedio, pero el al decirlo no se sorprendió le pareció lo más normal de este mundo

-ok Lucy- lo dijo con la voz más dulce que tenía natsu

No lose cuando lo dijo con esa gran sonrisa me hiso sonrojar pero todavía seguía sintiendo que lo conocía pero me quede con las ganas de preguntar me parecía muy incómodo preguntar en ese momento

-y que haces aquí arriba-dijo antes de percatarse de su error (que idiota esa pregunta Lucy, que más crees que hace)-pensó Lucy con sarcasmo

Como vez no puedo estar con los demás…. Con solo verme se asustan, pero tú eres diferente- con fragilidad y felicidad al tiempo lo dijo observando a lucy

-son unos tontos, al juzgarte antes de conocerte- le dijo a natsu recordando a jet y a droy y su conversación

No los culpo, siempre asido así nunca tuve una amigo de verdad pero….-lo dijo con su mirada ensombrecida y atragantándose las últimas palabras

-pero qué?-(que es lo que trataría de decir)

-no nada olvídalo- lo dijo el tema lo más rápido que pudo

El me hizo señales para que me sentara al lado de el sin temor como los demás compañeros lo harían me senté junto a el

Yo se tu nombre pero cuál es tu apellido- la curiosidad de saber comía a Lucy por dentro

Hizo una pausa y suspiro muy hondo como si algo muy difícil tratara de decir

-dragneel…. Mi apellido es dragneel-con fastidio pronuncio esa palabra

Sus ojos se mostraba odio y tristeza hacia ese que era su apellido, yo ya avía escuchado ese apellido y la triste historia que lo abordaba

-entonces tu padre es….-Lucy pronuncia con tristeza y miedo

No alcance a terminar la oración pues él me respondió pero de una manera fría y cortante a pronunciar aquel nombre

- sí, mi padre es igneel dragneel- dijo ese nombre con odio y rencor

Entonces si era cierto era el natsu igneel dragneel, las personas no se asustaban por su presencia sino también por su apellido

Yo de nuevo xD espero que les haya gustado el próximo capítulo sabrán quien es el padre de natsu y cuál es la tragedia dragneel, sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Un chico malo capítulo 3

Lucy pov

Entonces si era mi mejor amigo de la infancia **_¡SALAMANDER!_**

-¡¿entonces ya te acordaste**_ estrellita_**?!-natsu me lo dijo con melancolía en su voz

_**-¡Salamander!**_, eres tu- no aguante el llanto era mi mejor amigo devuelta –espera ¿entonces por qué te hiciste el tonto preguntando mi nombre si ya lo savias?-se lo dije exigiendo una explicación

-jajajajajajajaja, no cambias cierto siempre regañándome L-U-C-Y- natsu me lo dijo con esa voz de niño caprichoso

Pero algo se me olvidaba no avía visto a natsu hace más de 11 años todo por culpa de la desconfianza de nuestras familias

_Flashback_

_-neee, natsu espérame- decía una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolate de unos 6 años_

_-apresúrate Lucy- le respondía un niño de cabello rosa y ojos jade con unos 7 años de edad_

_-natsu dragneel, ten más cuidado te podrías quemar-decía una muy molesta Lucy al ver a su amigo jugar con mini fuegos artificiales_

_-tranquila, nada me pasara mejor ven y mira- dijo el pequeño dagneel al ver a su amiga tan preocupada_

_-te diré SALAMANDER, te queda ese apodo por ser tan fanático del fuego, niño dragon-decia una lucy con un puchero en sus labios_

_-SALAMANDER, genial apodo- lo dijo el pequeño con su característica sonrisa_

_-mira, mira natsu parecen estrellas-la pequeña de cabellos dorados lo dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos_

_-eso es tu apodo será ESTRELLITA, porque siempre te gustan las estrellas y si fueras tu vivirías con ellas –lo dijo tan alegre el peli rosa como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo mundo-tengo una idea estrellita- natsu se paró y con un pequeño cuchillo de esos de niño explorador y empezó a marcar algo en un árbol_

_-déjame ver salamander- lo decía la pequeña niña con un nuevo puchero_

_-espera estrellita, con la paciencia de tu lado las cosas salen bien-dijo natsu recordando las palabras de su padre cuando él quería algo- listo, que te parece estrellita-repitió el dragneel con aura de victoria_

_SALAMANDER & ESTRELLITA por siempre_

_-natsu, que bonito-lo dijo la niña acercándose al dragneel y plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-gracias- susurro al final ella_

_-de… De nada lucy-dijo este con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_-te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos y nunca te olvidaré salamnder-lo dijo tan decidía la niña ante su palabra_

_-entonces ya también lo prometo estrellita-con su sonrisa tan peculiar que era tan sincera lo que significaba que cumpliría su palabra_

_Un mes después_

_-LARGATE DE ACA BASTARDO TRAICIONERO Y LLEVATE A TU MALDITA DESENDENCIA CON TIGO-grita un alterado y furioso hombre rubio con un traje café muy elegante_

_-CALMATE JUDE, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DEBE SER UN ERROR-le respondía a gritos al igual un hombre de cabellos rojizos y un traje negro también muy elegante_

_-claro un error que la mitad de mi dinero este en tu cuenta bancaria, MALDITO TRAIDOR LARGATE DE ACA IGNEEL- ofendido y recriminaba un alterado jude_

_En otro lado de esa gran mansión un niño y una niña están escondidos debajo de una cama escuchando los dos a sus alterados padres_

_-natsu tengo miedo porque papa dice que tu padre mintió- sollozaba una muy triste lucy_

_-no lose lucy pero tranquila acá estoy- decía natsu pero él también estaba que rompía en llanto al escuchar que su padre era un traidor_

_En ese instante igneel aparece con el ceño fruncido buscando al parecer a su hijo_

_-natsu, vámonos de acá de inmediatamente -decía un furioso y dolido igneel por haber escuchado esas palabras de aquel que era su mejor amigo_

_Natsu salió cogido de la mano con lucy, natsu apretó fuerte igual que lucy pues ninguno se quería separar jude en ese momento llega eufórico y arranca de las manos del niño dragneel a su hija igneel por su parte se lleva a natsu_

_-no olvides nuestra promesa estrellita, nos volveremos a ver- decía entre sollozos un dolido natsu por ser arrebatado del lado de su mejor amiga y primer amor_

_-nunca la olvidaré salamander te lo prometo, y nos volveremos a ver- decía igual que natsu entre sollozos porque veía partir a su mejor amigo y también primer amor_

_Después de eso natsu y lucy no se volvieron a ver, jude heartfilia juro tomar venganza ante su ex amigo y compañero igneel dragneel y así lo hiso público en todo los medios de comunicación de la manera más cruel que se podía tratar a una persona como un sucio ladrón que se alimentaba como un buitre de los beneficios de los demás a si igneel dragneel fue condenado a una pena superior en la cárcel de fiore jude satisfecho prometió jamás unir lasos con los dragneel de nuevo_

_Fin flashback_

Pov normal

-y natsu como está tu padre- decía tímida y temerosa lucy**_( que pregunta más estúpida)_**- pensaba lucy para sus adentros

-el viejo…murió hace 9 años-dijo natsu recordando como vio a su padre la última vez

-lo siento mucho…natsu- trato de entender el dolor que al dragneel le perseguía

-pero murió como tu padre dijo, un vil traidor- lo dijo en un susurro natsu pero oíble para lucy

Lucy no podía creer natsu desconfió de su propio padre pues ya entendía cada vez que alguien escuchaba del apellido de natsu lo veía como un criminal, por eso mismo odiaba el apellido heartfilia por que su padre se consideraba el héroe mientras natsu y su familia pagaban a costillas de su mala reputación puesta por los heartfilia

hola a todos de vuelta yo con el tercer capitulo acá espero que les guste quiero agradecer los reviews OwO gracias a ustedes y sus bonitos comentarios me alentaron a seguir la historia y a laura-chan mi mejor nakama le dedico este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos perdón por no actualizar la historia tuve problemas como de inspiración y técnicos pero acá el 4 capitulo de un chico malo espero que les guste muchas gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz sin mas lean.

* * *

Un chico malo capitulo 4

Ya todo estaba claro en mi cabeza natsu era considerado un criminal por culpa de mi padre debió sufrir mucho a costa de eso me siento culpable saber que el sufrió durante estos últimos años, pero si mi padre se llega a enterar que un dragneel en mi escuela y en el mismo salón seria haría todo por volverlos a hundir hasta dejarlos en la miseria y si laxus-nii se entera será el fin del mundo ,como mi padre también odia a los dragneel, pero saber que mi mejor amigo estaba aquí ,me alegra por fin de años el esta acá y conmigo después el primer amor no se olvida especialmente si lo sigues amando

-oye lucy¿te gustaría ir el domingo algún lado para hablar y recuperar viejos tiempos?_-me invito con su típica sonrisa que me hacía siempre sonrojar_

-sí, claro será bueno recuperar el tiempo perdido-_ solo lerespondí , Todo se volvió en un silencio agradable hasta que mi celular lo interrumpió_

-hola, laxus-nii que alegría que llames, ¿el domingo?, no lo siento prometí pasar tiempo con levy-chan, si laxus-nii es necesario es mi amiga, la próxima será, adiós te quiero

-la...laxus tu hermano mayor_-lo dijo temblando y pálido como su hubiera escuchado el peor nombre de la vida bueno laxus-nii era un poco celoso con migo_

-si me invito a comer en casa con nuestro padre-_ lo dije son simpleza sin importancia pues ya hace un año vivo sola lejos de mi familia_

-entonces si tienes que hacer algo con tu amiga mejor otro día no crees

-tonto salamander le dije eso porque voy a salir con tigo el domingo-_ enserio no avía cambiado nada_

-entonces el domingo saldremos estrellita-_ lo dijo con una maldita voz muy seductora que me hacía derretir como si fuera un helado en pleno verano por que el causaba eso en mi_

-c-claro-_ le respondí con nerviosismo en mi voz_

Decidimos bajar juntos a la clase mientras iba azulado sentía las miradas de los estudiantes que quedaban todavía en los corredores de la escuela pero no me importaba estaba feliz mi mejor amigo avía vuelto y eso era lo que importaba cierto, cuando entramos a la clase todos nos quedaron mirando y empezaron a susurrar cosas

-Lucy querida_-esa voz uno de los chicos más mujeriegos de la clase yo diría del mundo pero con migo es algo diferente que con las demás_

-hola loke como estas

-Lucy que haces con el chico nuevo que se nota que es un bastardo y criminal juvenil-_ ok esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso como se le ocurrió tratarlo así sin siquiera conocerlo_

-¿y tú que sabes sobre el loke?, no tienes el derecho a juzgarlo sin siquiera saber cómo es el en realidad- _creo que me pase pues loke parecía que su quijada tocaría el piso en cualquier momento toda la clase estaba sorprendía igual nunca me avían visto hablar así y natsu sonreía como diciéndome no has cambiado en nada_

-lo siento-_ parece que de verdad lo sentía_

-está bien, todos comentemos errores_-contesto natsu ya que las disculpas eran para el_

_Cuando loke iba agregar algo más a la conversación la clase de artes comienza con el maestro reedus_

Uno de los más tranquilos de todos los maestros, en toda la clase natsu me estuvo mirando no me incomodaba al contrario me gustaba, el resto de clases trascurrió normal hasta el término de la jornada donde todos íbamos a casa pues era viernes y yo estaría todo el domingo con natsu eso hacia latir mi corazón

-lu-chan nunca te avía visto defender alguien así acaso conoces a natsu de antes

-sí, él es mi mejor amigo salamander-_ le respondí con alegría_

-¿el que fue tu primer amor de la infancia?-_ me pregunto entre sorprendida y un tono pícaro_

-si-_sonreí hasta donde más pude_- y creo que todavía me gusta levy-chan

-¡kyaaaaa!, no puedo creerlo lu-chan _–saltaba de emoción mi amiga_

Ya íbamos saliendo de la escuela, cuando recordé que avía dejado algo en el salón

-levy-chan tengo que devolverme deje mi libro de matemáticas en mi puesto

-te acompaño lu-chan

-no, ve adelante yo iré lo más rápido que pueda- _no quise molestar a mi amiga_

-está bien pero ten cuidado lu-chan- me decía mientras se despedía

Entre corriendo a la escuela pues ya iba a noche ser y todo estaba vacío tenía mucho miedo odio estar sola y la oscuridad

-lucy, ¿que haces aquí? – _esa voz ,que hacia el a estas horas acá me puse más nerviosa que lo que estaba al estar sola en la escuela pues ahora está acompañada pero no pensé que dé el_

* * *

¿quien sera el chico que esta en la escuela y ha esas horas? ¿natsu sentirá algo por lucy? ¿ que hará el padre de lucy si se entera de que un dragneel esta en la escuela de su hija? nos vemos después sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos volví con el capitulo 5 de un chico malo me inspire en plena clase de historia hasta ahora me recordé que tengo que decir **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de hiro mashima si fueran míos natsu y lucy estarían juntos desde hace tiempo, **bueno sin mas que decir pasen y lean.

* * *

**_un chico malo capitulo 5 _**

-loke-_susurre muy nerviosa pues bien savia que loke era uno de los chicos en salir primero de acá pero que hacia acá no es seguro estar sola con un mujeriego de primera_- ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?

-eso mismo te digo lucy, no es seguro que una chica ande sola por ahí_-me reclamo con una voz un tanto aterradora debieron ser imaginaciones mías_- ¿acaso se te quedo esto debajo de tu puesto? lucy-_ me decía mientras me mostraba mi libro de matemáticas pero algo muy raro estaba pasando_

-por favor loke me podrías devolver mi libro-_ se lo pide lo más amable que pude tenía miedo y mucho no debía confiar en loke algo me lo decía_

-así que lo quieras de vuelta, pues a un me siento un poco dolido que una chica tan linda me dejara en ridículo frente la clase-_su voz sonaba sínica obviamente avía aplastado su orgullo mujeriego_

-por favor loke, ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero irme cuando ya este oscuro me lo podrías regresar- _trate ser amable y razonable_

-pues lastima tendrás que irte tarde yo diría muy tarde L-u-c-y-_ re calcaba cada letra de mi nombre ahora si el pánico me tenía presa que pensaba hacerme loke se empezó acercar a mí por instinto me aleje de el_

-detente por favor loke- _ya no aguante más las lágrimas salieron ya no aguante más, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba siendo abrazada por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos y baje mi vista y loke estaba tirado en el suelo tocándose su labio al parecer roto por un golpe_

-maldito no vuelvas a tocarla, bastardo- _el me protegió estaba hay con migo-_¡natsu!

-jajajajajajaja así que el chico malo vino a salvar al angelito de la clase- _decía loke mientras tocaba con su labio con la mano ya que tenía sangre por el golpe ocasionado por natsu_

-cállate-_ natsu se soltó de mí y se abalanzo sobre loke, natsu golpeo a loke hasta el punto que lo dejo inconsciente un golpe más y lo mataría_

-natsu de tente por favor lo vas a matar- _susurre esas palabras mientras abrazaba su espalda por detrás, natsu se detuvo y se voltio abrazándome contra su pecho como si me digiera no te vallas de mi lado, pero yo savia que él no sentía esas cosas por mi ¿o sí? Negué levemente para sacarme esos pensamientos savia que no era a si_

-¿que hacías a estas horas en la escuela?-_ me regañaba como si fuera un novio preocupado mientras me abrazaba a un más fuerte_

-solo viene por mi libro que se me avía quedado

-hubieras dicho a alguien que te acompañara-_me decía con una voz tan tierna mientras con sus cálidas manos secaba mis lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas sonrojadas_

-lo siento no pensé que esto pasara_-le respondí mientras miraba a loke en el suelo_

-vámonos- _soltaba el abrazo lentamente mientras se agachaba para recoger mi libro que loke avía soltado por el golpe anterior de natsu_

Salimos de la escuela él me tenía de la mano dándome apoyo para que estuviera tranquila pero yo quería sentir ese sentimiento como más que amigos a un que algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía ser pero otra me decía que debería luchar por estar con el

-estrellita, ¿segura que estas bien?

-si salamander, solo que a un tengo miedo nunca pensé que eso me pasaría-_ de verdad tenía miedo y mucho natsu me salvo y eso me hacía feliz_-gracias, natsu- _susurre pensando que no escucharía_

-de nada, pero la próxima parece que tendré que ir contigo a donde vallas ¿no crees estrellita?

-parece que si- _respondí inconscientemente me sonroje hasta donde más pude, vi un pequeño sonrojo en el_- esto pues me puedes acompañar ¿claro si tienes tiempo?

-siempre tendré tiempo para ti, estrellita recuérdalo_-a un tenía su mano en mi cabeza a diferencia que esta vez me mostraba su blanca sonrisa pero lo que me sorprendió fue que bajo su mano y volvió abrazarme menos fuerte pero le mismo cariño_-no vuelvas a separarte de mí lucy te extrañe mucho_-_ _susurro en mi oído mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello_

-yo también te extrañe natsu y no me volveré a separar nunca de ti_-lo abrase mas fuerte contra mí de verdad no quería quería que se fuera de mi lado_- te prometo que nunca me separare de tu lado salamander_-lo dije mientras sonreía con un notorio sonrojo_

-entonces yo también prometo nunca olvidarte estrellita- _cuando dijo esas palabras un recuerdo vino a mi mente como una estrella fugaz rápido pero me causo felicidad al recordarlo_

**_Flashback_**

**_-te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos y nunca te olvidaré salamander-lo dijo tan decidía la niña ante su palabra_**

**_-entonces ya también lo prometo estrellita-con su sonrisa tan peculiar que era tan sincera lo que significaba que cumpliría su palabra_**

_**Fin Flashback**_

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela solo unas pocas calles, natsu me dejo justo en la entrada

-bueno lucy nos vemos el domingo-_ me recordó el tan esperado domingo que quería pasar con el_

-espera natsu-_ lo detuve mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla solo actué como un impulso del cual no me arrepentí_- muchas gracias de nuevo natsu

-lucy-nee bienvenida a casa-_no podía creer laxus-nii en mi casa yo con un chico al frente de mi casa en mi puerta y lo que empeoro todo laxus-nii reconoció a natsu con solo verlo_-¡DRAGNEEL!-_grito mi hermano mayor al ver al chico de caballos rosas y ojos verdes_

* * *

_¿que dirá laxus al ver a un dragneel con su hermanita? ¿que pasara con el mujeriego de loke? ¿cumplirán su promesa natsu y lucy? bueno este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Aida que me molestan todos los días y no me deja concentrar en las clases ¬¬ como sea nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_

_sayonara!_


End file.
